


Cigarettes on Cigarettes

by ThatGirlSal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Both of them need to confess their feelings, Derek Doesn't Know Anything About Weed, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hates Weed, Derek Just Wants What's Best For Stiles, M/M, Minor Derek Hale/Original Male Character, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Pining Derek, Pining Stiles, Player Derek, Protective Derek, Recreational Drug Use, Stiles Stilinski Gets High, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad at Feelings, Stiles is a Chance the Rapper fan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGirlSal/pseuds/ThatGirlSal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles likes getting high. Derek likes sleeping around. Both of them like each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarettes on Cigarettes

Stiles is sitting on top of Isaac’s roof with him and Scott, laughing like a lunatic at something Scott had said. He could always rely on these two goofs to give him a good laugh. They are sitting in a circle passing two joints around. Stiles doesn’t even know how he ended up with both joints in his hands. Scott taps his foot with his own. 

“Dude stop being stingy with the blunts. Pass em around!”

Stiles shakes his head out of his thoughts and just to be a dick puts both joints in his mouth and inhales as deep as he can. He ends up laughing and coughing when Scott gives him an exasperated look. He laughs even harder at the fact that Scott tries to widen his eyes but can’t, they are temporarily drooped to the point where Stiles could swear they are closed. Then again maybe he can’t see so clearly with his own eyes almost slanted shut. 

Isaac snatches both joints out of Stiles’s mouth and passes one of them off to Scott. 

“Here you big baby.”

Scott mutters under his breath. 

“Stupid Stiles wasting a perfectly good blunt.”

Stiles just smiles and throws his hands around Scott’s shoulders. 

“It’s all in good fun Scotty.”

Scott rolls his eyes, but Stiles knows his irritation is not genuine by the smile on his face. 

Stiles needed this. He needed to get out of the apartment. Derek had brought home another guy for the night. 

When Scott goes to pass the joint to Stiles he turns his full body towards him. 

“So you spending the night again?”

“Yup. Sexiled again.”

Isaac snorts. “I don’t know you don’t just tell Derek how you feel. We know he’s bi, so there shouldn’t be any real problem with you confessing your feelings. At least you know you’d have a chance.”

“I know I don’t have a chance. He’s Derek. He will never see me in any sort of sexual way.”

Stiles has been pining for Derek for what feels like an eternity. They grew up together and were best friends from a young age. They were inseparable all throughout high school, even when Derek became the ultimate jock and Stiles became the rebel skateboarder. They still made time for each other. When they had left for college they’d decided to get an apartment together in New York, leaving behind the lovely Beacon Hills, California. Derek had come out as bi and Stiles had confessed that he was also bi, but that he did lean towards guys more. Everything was pretty great for them, except for the fact that college had turned Derek into a total player, sleeping with anything that had a pulse, and Stiles was left on the sidelines to watch the guy he was pretty he loved do whatever he’d wanted while stomping on his heart every time he came through the door with some new plaything. 

“Stiles you have to make a move. Not just for your sake, but also for ours. We are tired of your sad face bro. It makes me want to go and pummel some sense into Derek.”

Stiles just shakes his head at Scott’s words. He can never tell Derek how he feels. He knows his feelings would not be reciprocated and then everything would get awkward and he’d have to move out of the apartment and possibly break his friendship with Derek because he doesn’t think he’ll survive watching Derek hook up with more people, especially if he’d know Stiles’ feelings for him. 

“I can’t man. I don’t think I could handle the rejection.”

Isaac watches Stiles for a moment while taking a huge inhale from the blunt in his hand. He exhales and gives the blunt to Scott. 

“Stiles you can’t honestly be that blind. Derek obviously does have feelings for you.”

“Trust me dude. He doesn’t.”

Stiles looks down at his hands and notices that both blunts are pretty much done. He gets up and Scott and Isaac follow his lead. There is hand sanitizer by the window that they all use along with a fruity spray Isaac got from Bath and Body Works because he hates the smell of cologne after smoking a few dubies. 

“I don’t about you guys but I could go for a munchie meal from Jack N The Box.”

“Here, here brother! Let’s go quench our hunger.” Scott yells out with his arms raised. 

With that the three high musketeers head on out to grab a bite to eat. All thoughts of Derek Hale fly out the window as they all salivate over their munchie meals. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles makes it home around the afternoon. Good thing he has the weekends off. It’s pretty much tradition for him to go every weekend to Isaac’s and smoke a few with Scott and Isaac. 

He goes to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee and pauses at the strange man sitting on one of the stools. The dark haired man’s blue eyes look up and lock onto Stiles’. They widen a bit before Stiles puts his hands up in a placating manner. 

“Woah buddy calm down. Just the roommate.”

The guy smiles and nods his head. 

“You must be Stiles.”

“Guilty.”

“I’m Ian.”

“Well very nice to meet you Ian.”

Ian smiles. It looks like an honest one too. If Derek were to somehow fall in love then Stiles hopes it will be Ian. 

“Likewise.”

They stand there awkwardly for a few seconds before Stiles starts moving towards the fridge. 

“Have you eaten anything yet? I’m craving some eggs and it’d be rude if I didn’t offer.”

“Um sure I would love some eggs.”

Stiles gets to work on that. He makes enough for three because he knows Derek will come out with an appetite. As he’s frying the bacon he hears a door open and turns his head to see Derek walk out with damp hair and a satisfied smile on his face. 

“Morning Stiles.” He grins at Stiles on his way past him and squeezes his shoulder. He makes his way to Ian and rubs his hand on his thigh. He sits on the stool next to Ian and takes a gulp out of the mug in front of him. “How was your stay with your friends.”

Stiles sighs as he turns off the stove. “It was fun. Scott and Isaac went with me to Sal’s and we got a new album.”

“Sounds like fun.”

“You know it wouldn’t kill you to say Scott and Isaac’s names. They’re not Voldemort.”

Derek has never liked Scott and Isaac ever since Stiles introduced them to each other. Stiles had music appreciation with them and they all connected on their love for music, movies, and pretty much everything. Derek had never liked them, he told Stiles later on that night that he could smell the smoke on Isaac and Scott’s clothing, knowing they were smokers and probably stoners. The latter is a big issue for Derek. He’d never liked weed and thought that stoners were all losers. He’d condemned pot and said that it was as bad as alcohol. Which is why he does not and will never know that Stiles himself is a ‘stoner’. 

“Stiles you know how I feel about those two. I spend half the time worrying what they might pressure you into doing.”

“We’re not in high school Derek. Peer pressure isn’t an issue and besides, when have I ever bowed to what others say? Never.”

Ian, who is sitting by Derek, squirms uncomfortably in his seat and scarfs down his food. 

“Well I think it’s time for me to go. I’ve gotta get ready for work in a bit.”

Derek turns to Ian and stands to give him a hug. 

“Get home safely.”

Ian nods and tells him he will. He turns to Stiles and asks if Stiles could help him find one of his shoes from the closet. Stiles follows along while Derek finishes eating, watching him walk out behind Ian. 

Ian turns to look at Stiles while they’re standing at the threshold of the door. 

“Look. I really think you need to put Derek out of his misery. He obviously likes you.”

Stiles’s eyes must look like their about to bulge out of his head. 

“You two would be cute together. And if you don’t make a move or if he doesn’t make a move on you I might just steal you away from him.”

Ian winks at Stiles and leaves with a wide smirk on his eyes. 

“These people are crazy.” Stiles mutters. 

He closes the door and goes back to his room. He informs Derek that he’s going to take a nap. He is still feeling the effects of the weed and needs to sleep it off for a little bit longer. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Stiles hurry it up man!”

Stiles walks a little faster toward Scott and Isaac who are in an alleyway. They had a fat joint and wanted to get high before going into the night club. Everyone else in their group is inside while the three snuck out to have a little sesh. 

“Dude guess who’s smoking with us?” Isaac says excitedly. 

Before Stiles can even ask he hears someone call him from behind. He turns to see Jackson walking towards them. 

“You smoke?” Jackson says with a hint of concern in his eyes. 

“Does he smoke? Uh yeah Stiles is a real pothead!” Scott jokes. 

Stiles is frozen in shock and a little fear. Jackson is pretty close to Derek. He is to Derek what Scott and Isaac are to Stiles. Jackson also knows Derek’s hatred for weed, but Derek knows that Jackson occasionally dabbles in marijuana yet he doesn’t flip his shit with him because Jackson is a clean looking guy who is working to be a lawyer. Jackson also knows Derek’s overprotectiveness when it comes to Stiles. 

Throughout the whole little sesh Jackson watches Stiles inhale and exhale the joint. Soon they’re all pretty high and Scott puts away the other half of the joint in a little baggy after letting it cool down. He seals the baggy and hides it in his shoe. They then all begin to make their back inside the club. 

Stiles is stopped by Jackson as they are the last ones to go in. 

“Does Derek know?”

“No and you’re not going to tell him.”

“Stiles come on you can’t keep something like this from him. He’ll freak if he finds out on his own.”

“He won’t flip because he won’t find out.”

Jackson goes to argue with Stiles but closes his mouth at the glare directed at him. His shoulders slump in defeat and he nods his head.

“Okay fine. I won’t say anything.”

Stiles nods his head and thanks Jackson for agreeing to keep quiet. They both make their way towards the table where Derek and the rest of the group are waiting for them. Both unaware of a blonde woman behind them. She smirks to herself and contemplates how interesting tonight is going to be. 

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After the club Stiles goes back to Isaac and Scott’s knowing that Derek was going home with that pretty brunette in the short black dress. Stiles is fed up. He is tired of being on the sidelines while Derek hooks up with everything in sight and cockblocking Stiles. Stiles had been talking to some pretty curly haired guy when Derek had lumbered over and used his scary eyebrows to intimidate the guy. Derek didn’t even have to say anything before the guy was apologizing, saying he didn’t know Stiles was spoken for. Stiles was watching the other guy walk away and missed the look of pride and satisfaction on Derek’s face. 

Then Derek had screwed off to some corner and the last Stiles saw he was whispering in some girl’s hair. So yeah, Stiles is done. 

“Let’s just get to lighting one up, man.”

Scott gives him a sympathetic look, after all he had seen the whole thing happen also. 

The trio goes to the rooftop and lights up the other half of that fat joint from early. Stiles has a really good high going on after Isaac had wrapped a second and third joint, passing them into rotation when they had finished the first blunt. Stiles wants to get so high tonight that he is flying amongst the clouds. In the background he can faintly hear Chance the Rapper’s voice soothing his thoughts. 

There is a fourth joint in rotation now. Stiles does not understand where it came from or even putting money down for this one. Who cares. 

Stiles is floating. He’s pretty sure his eyes are closed and all he sees behind his eyelids is this blue light. 

He opens his eyes a little and looks at the two curly headed stoners. They are just as high as Stiles and are just singing along to the song. Stiles begins to nod his head and starts rapping along with the other two. 

Chance is amazing. Why didn’t he notice that before? 

He is so elevated. His body is so loose, he feels like a jellyfish. He must have said that out loud because Isaac is howling and in between fits of laughter just keeps saying “Jellyfish?” then promptly starts laughing again. 

Stiles hears the slide of the window and no one trips. No one comes up here except for Rose, the dealer, or someone else that we smoke with. His high is essentially over when someone grabs his arm and lifts him up. Pain shoots through his arm and his eyes drowsily open to see angry green eyes underneath angrier looking eyebrows. 

“Woah calm down Derek’s eyebrows.”

Scott and Isaac are stuck between laughing at Stiles’s comment and booking it for the window, away from the angry humongous former jock. 

Derek’s nostrils flare and his jaw clenches. He stares at Stiles for a minute and promptly begins dragging him back to the open window. Stiles can’t do anything else but follow along, too high to fight off Derek’s death grip on his arm and too high to really care at the moment. 

Derek is about to pull Stiles down the hallway, but Stiles stops him and Derek watches as Stiles does the daily routine of putting sanitizer in his hands and then drenching himself in the flowery scent. This seems to anger Derek even more for a reason that Stiles is lost on. 

In the car Stiles looks out the window and has to close his eyes for the rest of the drive, the lights making dizzy and a little nauseous. There is no sound in the car except for the some pop song playing on the radio. 

Stiles is woken up when they are back at their apartment and Derek’s grip is back on Stiles’s poor arm. Derek grows tired of his slow and dazed movements to the point where Stiles is confused to find himself staring at Derek’s delectable ass. He’s tempted to bite it. 

Derek blushes at the feel of Stiles’ teeth on his ass and Stiles just laughs himself senseless at his own actions. 

In the safety of their apartment Derek goes to Stiles’ room and throws him down on his bed. Stiles’ eyes follow Derek as he paces around the room. Derek runs his hands through his hair and pauses to glance at Stiles. Stiles his eyebrows in question and Derek just shakes his head while continuing to pace around the room. 

“Just answer me this Stiles. How long?”

“A while.”

“It was those two clowns you hang out with, wasn’t it?”

Stiles sits up in outrage at Derek’s insult. 

“You cannot talk about Scott and Isaac that way when Jackson smokes too.”

“But Jackson doesn’t smoke like that! You know that!”  
“I do know that. So if you don’t have a problem with Jackson smoking then you shouldn’t have a problem with me smoking either. You know me Derek. I’m not a druggie.”

“I know Stiles, but you just can’t.”

“Why?”

Derek exhales loudly and rubs his hands across his face.

“You just can’t!”

“Why?!”

“Because you’re mine!”

Stiles freezes at this. All argument is sucked out of him at Derek’s words.

“Because you’re everything to me Stiles. And if you got high one day and fell off that stupid roof you guys were on earlier or if you went to sleep and never woke up then what am I supposed to do?”

Stiles laughs at that. 

“Derek you can’t overdose on weed. And I’m nobody’s. Another thing, if I am yours then why haven’t you told me your feelings?”

“I thought you were seeing other people. I didn’t think you would see me in any other way except platonic.”

Stiles shakes his head. “How could I possibly hook up with anybody when you were always hovering?”

“You came home every weekend smelling like a girl. I thought you were lying about going to hang out with Scott and Isaac and that those two were covering for you. I thought that by sleeping with other people I could bury my feelings for you or at the very least make them less obvious.”

Stiles stares at Derek for a long while, who is looking right back at him. He grabs Derek’s hands in his own and pulls him down to sit by him.   
“Derek I am going to tell you this and you need to listen. I am in love with you. I have been in love with you for years and if you don’t kiss me right now I-“

Derek moves fast and latches onto Stiles’ lips. He pushes Stiles down on the bed and straddles his lap while deepening the kiss. Stiles is just as into the kiss and uses both hands to grip onto Derek’s hair. When they both need to come up for air Stiles takes deep breaths as Derek moves down to kissing and biting Stiles’ neck. Stiles looks up at the ceiling just enjoying the sensation of Derek’s teeth on him. Derek moves back up to Stiles’ lips and Stiles takes Derek’s bottom lip in between his teeth, sucking lightly on it. He shivers at the groan Derek releases. Derek’s grip around him tightens and he is pulled even tighter into Derek’s embrace. 

A few hours finds them tangled up together. Stiles’ head resting against Derek’s chest. Derek plays with a strand of Stiles’ hair, swirling it in his fingers. Stiles’ hands create random patterns against Derek’s bare chest. This is the best high sex Stiles has ever had. Considering the only other time he’d had high sex was with Isaac, he doesn’t have a lot to compare it to. Isaac was great, but Derek is Stiles’ love so he is a bit biased. Derek will never ever know about him and Isaac though. Ever.

“You know we’ve got to talk about this whole weed thing Stiles.”

“It’s not as bad as you think Derek. And can we save it for tomorrow? I’m starving.”

Derek looks down at Stiles and agrees with Stiles. He moves down to kiss Stiles and then gets up. Stiles sticks his hands up for help and is lifted up by Derek. 

Stiles knows this isn’t over. There’s a lot to clear up. First thing in the morning he is going to chew out Jackson. 

Stiles interlocks his fingers with Derek as they move to take a shower together. 

“You called Scott and Isaac by their names.”

“I’m denying that.”

Stiles laughs and Derek feels his heart melt a little at that.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my favorite Chance the Rapper song. Yes. I'm a Chance fan. Next chapter will be in Derek's POV.


End file.
